For controlling fluid flow between a hydrocarbon reservoir and a production casing in a well, it is desirable to open and/or close different inflow openings along the casing string.
This may for instance be performed by arranging a sliding element on the inside of the inflow opening. However, the sliding element may be prevented from sliding since scale and other residues may be deposited in the designated sliding areas, having the consequence that the opening or closing of a specific inflow opening cannot be performed.
A further disadvantage is that one or more inlets may be blocked and hence out of function due to scales and residues.
It also known to use rotating sleeves, which may be rotated in relation to a stationary tubular, the sleeve and the tubular both being provided with openings, wherein the sleeve is rotated until all the openings are aligned. Thus, the prior rotating sleeve solutions are adapted to either open or close all openings at the same time, i.e. they function as an on/off valve.
Furthermore, since the fluid pressure present in the hydrocarbon reservoir is often very high, the known solutions tend to lose their sealing properties, especially when the inflow openings are closed.